Відвічне сходження (Translation of Ever Rise)
by Faith B. Cobra
Summary: АВ з вампірами. Лондон, 1902. Втікаючи від колишнього господаря, Фенріс опиняється на вулицях міста… де чатують нічні істоти. Випадкова зустріч із однією на ім'я Хоук стає на заваді подальшій втечі. Переплітаючись між собою, їхні долі змушують їх зустрітись віч-на-віч із старими страхами та шрамами, в той час як він намагається нарешті здобути свободу – допомогою Хоук, чи без неї.


With L**oquaciousQuark**'s permission I am posting Ukrainian translation of her story – Ever Rise ( s/8992864/1/Ever-Rise)

З дозволу шановної **LoquaciousQuark,** переклад її історії на українську мову. Також в оригіналі знаходились посилання на малюнки до цієї історії, для зручності розміщую також і тут:

Фенріс: tinyurl dot com /byartq3

Хоук: tinyurl dot com /bdqch3p  
Малюнок №1: tinyurl dot com /bfq7czz  
Малюнок №2: tinyurl dot com /bh3aqv9

******Переклад мій (Faith B. Cobra/Faith Chorna)**

Примітки в кінці

* * *

Глава 1: На превеликий жаль обох сторін відбувається зустріч

9 Понесуся на крилах зірниці,  
спочину я на кінці моря,  
10 то рука Твоя й там попровадить мене,  
і мене буде тримати правиця Твоя!  
11 Коли б я сказав: Тільки темрява вкриє мене,  
і ніч світло для мене,  
12 то мене не закриє від Тебе і темрява,  
і ніч буде світити, як день,  
і темнота як світло!

_Псалтир 139:9-12*_

-.-.-

На щоках та навіть на губах її не грав колір, але нерухомо застиглі риси її обличчя лишались не менш прекрасними, ніж за життя, яким колись вона повнилась, а на шиї лишились сліди зубів, які прокусили вену. Вказуючи на них, охоплені жахом, чоловіки кричали: "Вампір! Вампір!"

_"Вампір", _Джон Полідорі

-.-.-

_Лондон, 1902 р._

_Серпень._

Накрапав дощ.

«Не така вже,» думав Фенріс міцніше кутаючись у плащ, «несподіванка». Три тижні в Лондоні і весь цей час ніч приносила йому тільки дощ, але холодні, слизькі пальці зливи, яка стікала за комір, так само неприємні, як і в перший вечір його прибуття. Різкий та несподіваний вітер змушував газові ліхтарі вздовж вузької вулички шалено блимати, кидаючись туди-сюди примхливими ривками, жбурляв уривки газет на витерті носаки його черевиків, гнав брижі хвильок неглибокими калюжами скраю бруківки.

Дорога попереду різко завертала наліво. Піднявши комір, чоловік попрямував туди, зосереджуючи увагу тільки на вигини та форми тіней й важкість револьвера на поясі. Повідомлення від Ансо прийшло два дні тому, записка досі лежала у кишені його жилета. Яким би ненадійним чоловік не був, жодного разу не підвів – дві мертві та знищені істоти – достатній доказ. Коли одна з ламп попереду раптово згасла, випускаючи маслянистий дим, впевнена хода Фенріса не змінилась, рукою ковзнувши під плащ, він намацав прохолодну деревину на рукоятці Ремінгтона, а іншою насунув капелюха далі на очі, намарний, мабуть, жест, зважаючи, що, навіть у таку зливу, його світле волосся міг побачити навіть звичайний смертний, але недбалістю він не відрізнявся, а проти такого ворога не...

Приглушений зливою пролунав жіночий крик, а за ним іще один – іншим голосом: «Допоможіть, благаю!»

Отже в біду потрапило двоє, недалеко попереду. Чоловік кинувся бігти, ретельно оминаючи найгірші у тих нетрях Лондону калюжі, й наближаючись до порожніх, закритих віконницями, крамниць, витягнув револьвер. Коли Фенріс добрався до вигину дороги, другий голос знову покликав на допомогу, ще нажаханіше. Чоловік затримався на мить, щоб притиснутись спиною до сірої цегляної спини, і лише тоді обережно виступив на прилеглу вулицю; міцно затиснутий в руці напоготові, револьвер виблискував бризками води.

Попереду, наполовину схована під низьким навісом крамниці, лежала жінка у білій сукні, її роздертий до пояса чорний плащ, розкинувся по мокрому бруку. Навколішки над нею, закриваючи рота обома долонями, нахилявся високий та худорлявий юнак у жилеті та сорочці. І коли Фенрісовий черевик зачепив край калюжі, хлопець різко підняв очі і, навіть крізь стіну дощу та низько натягнутий кашкет, виднілось його побіліле від жаху обличчя. З усіх ліхтарів горів тільки один – в кінці вулиці.

«Допоможіть,» напружено заговорив юнак із незначним акцентом, «_будь ласка._ Вона... ми йшли, а тоді нізвідки з'явилась якась чорна тінь... в неї _кров..._»

За два поспішних кроки опинившись поруч, чоловік опустився коліном на слизьку бруківку й рукою у чорній рукавичці відгорнув світле волосся від обличчя непритомної жінки, вже знаючи, що шукати...

_Ось. _

Навколо двох ранок - не більше трьох пальців відстані між ними - шкіра побіліла, кров, яка з них сочилась, заплямувала бліде горло дівчини.

«Що... що це таке?» прошепотів хлопець, із гидливим зачудуванням торкаючись пальцем нижньої відмітини. «Схоже на якийсь укус, але що могло_... _я ж був тут весь цей час!»

«Не все зло так легко побачити,» коротко відповів Фенріс, окинувши поглядом вулицю, зосередився на жінці. Хоч і смертельно бліда вона все іще дихала, серце билось нормально, тварюку мабуть хлопець сполохав та його власна присутність.

«Давай,» промовив він, підводячись, «Забери її з вулиці. Тут небезпечно».

Юнак виявився сильнішим, ніж виглядав, й за мить його супутниця вже лежала у безпеці, біля вітрини крамниці із елегантними капелюшками, світле волосся спадало мокрими кучерями на побілілі щоки, повіки зімкнені неприродним спокоєм. Хлопець запнув тісніше її чорний плащ, із легкістю породженою звичкою швидко застебнув ряд ґудзиків від стегон до шиї, ховаючи від безмісячної ночі яскраву білу сукню й червону пляму на горлі.

Почекавши трохи, Фенріс знову глянув на вулицю, і згодом, виконавши своє завдання, до нього приєднався хлопець, який свої поплямовані крою долоні сховав під пахвами. Він виявився вищим, ніж думав чоловік, майже одного із ним зросту, темне волосся під кашкетом надавало його рисам молодшого, ніж насправді, вигляду, хоча дорослим той ще не був, і обличчя залишалось так само блідим.

«Пане,» заговорив юнак, зціпивши щелепи, «що _то_ було?»

«Мисливець,» відповів Фенріс, піднімаючи дуло револьвера і оглядаючи поглядом вулицю, хоч і знав, що тієї ночі назвати так можна не тільки істоту.

Хлопець переступив з ноги на ногу.

«А на що він полює?»

В кінці вулиці хтось заворушився. Фенріс виступив наперед, під суцільний потік дощу, рука напружена й готова на спусковому гачку, але в коло світла від єдиного ліхтаря виступила брудна і худюча собака. Завваживши, як жалюгідна тварина почала порпатись у перевернутому смітнику, нічого не знаходячи, Фенріс повернувся назад до співрозмовника.

«На кров,» відповів він, й собака коротко і нещасно завила.

«На...» почав хлопець і його погляд метнувся до супутниці. «Але... вона...»

«Вона житиме. Істота, що намагалась поживитись нею, не... закінчила».

«Яка істота?»

Чоловік завмер. Очі юнака залишались непохитними, на обличчі - жодного страху, тільки руки так само схрещені на грудях.

«Істоти, які промишляють лиш вночі. Лихі істоти».

«Що ви маєте на увазі?»

«Ти чув про них. Тварюки, що набувають людської подоби, і живляться кров'ю своїх жертв».

«Ви про…» хлопець ошелешено витріщився, а тоді недовірливо реготнув. «Пане, ви мабуть жартуєте. То ж легенди. Дитячі казочки. Вони не _справжні_».

Губи Фенріса презирливо скривились. Навіть тепер вони відмовляються вірити власним очам, навіть тепер сліпо йдуть назустріч небезпеці та дивуються з власної необачності.

«Глянь на свою подругу,» гаркнув він, різко махнувши вільною рукою, посилаючи краплі дощу блискучою дугою між ними. «Глянь на її горло. Хіба то справа дитячих казок? Хіба то справа _легенд_?»

Хлопець відсахнувся і пасмо темного волосся упало йому на очі.

«Я не... я не...»

«Не собака то зробила,» насупивши брови, продовжував Фенріс і підступив ближче, весь напружений від роздратування, непевних тіней та розуміння, що одна з істот все іще чатувала поблизу, стежачи, готова покінчити із своєю жертвою. «Не _тварина _залишила ті рани. Серед ваших лондонських вулиць ховаються давні та зловмисні тварюки, визнаєте ви то, чи ні».

«І ви прибули на них полювати»

Фенріс кивнув на згоду головою, знову обводячи поглядом темну вулицю. Знову заходився дощ, стікаючи важкими, безупинними потокам. Чоловік марно горнув комір ближче до шиї. У його кімнаті в таверні не було каміну, й тільки за кілька днів ця вогкість полишить його кістки.

«Ну, хтось же має це робити,» промовив хлопець собі під ніс. «А чим ви по них стріляєте? Чи не треба вам свята вода чи срібні кулі, чи... ну я не знаю, стріла освячена ельфом, який ніколи не торкався сталі?»

«Не мели дурниць,» відрізав Фенріс, «твоя легковажність тебе погубить. Подумай, якщо на неї напав не т...»

Фенріс затнувся на півслові від несподіваною думки, пильно вдивився у хлопця, що був старшим, ніж він думав, але не чоловік іще, з обличчям так само білим від жаху. _Неможливо... _але... якщо то _був не_...

Його питання пролунало жорстко і напружено.

«Як тебе звати?»

Хлопець задер підборіддя, над блідими щоками яскраво заблищали блакитні очі.

«Хоук, пане».

_Пане_ – жодної поваги тепер у голосі, жодної шанобливості, тільки захват і гострі зуби, і проблиск сміху. Револьвер підскочив вгору, пальці _різко _смикнули за гачок – ніч роздерло світлом та уламками дотепу – істота зникла.

Та перш ніж згаснув спалах, Фенріс вже звів гачок та крутнувся на підборах, щоб втиснутись в тінь під навісом. Під вітриною білявка так само спала, легко дихаючи. Єдиний ліхтар в кінці дороги із відчаєм мерехтів, вогник все більше зіщулювався на блискучій від дощу вулиці. Собаки теж ніде не було видно.

Погляд наткнувся на пляму кольору. Рудувато-коричневий кашкет хлопця - ні, _істоти, _нагадав він собі – лежав на бруківці біля його ніг, обережно нахилився за ним: несподівано якісна річ, цупка та незношена, тільки зверху зяяла дірка від кулі.

«Та ви, пане,» зверху долинув приглушений сірою та дзюркотливою зливою голос істоти, «влучно стріляєте».

Фиркнувши, Фенріс обережно рухався вбік, оглядаючи дахи будинків через дорогу. Туманні форми, розмиті, нечіткі, й без допомоги не скажеш, _де... _

«А ти гарний актор».

«Переваги тренувань».

«Я не тренуюсь в хитрощах».

Тоді почувся сміх, легкий та невимушений, і коли знову голос знову заговорив, акцент став виразним настільки, що можна було визначити американця.

«Дійшли чутки, що у місті новий мисливець. Несподівано ти виявися таким...»

Звук пострілу обірвав істоту, і тінь, яка сиділа навпочіпки на даху пекарні, зникла, а за мить по навісові залунали кроки. Чоловік зробив два швидких постріли крізь той неміцний захист. Проте, ні звуку падіння, ні крику болю. Ненадовго затримавшись, Фенріс зробив три поспішні кроки під дощ та розвернувся, одночасно піднімаючи револьвер, та направив його на істоту, яка стояла на похилому даху, і щоб втримати рівновагу, рукою трималась за виступаюче вікно.

Направив _на неї. _

На якусь мить дощ послабився, досить, щоб можна було нарешті побачити справжнє обличчя істоти, яку він переслідував. Її очі надто яскраво виділялись на блідому обличчі, шкіра надто біла та гладенька. Вибившись із коси, темне волосся розсипалось по плечу, кучерявлячись на кінцях, мокрі пасма пристали до сорочки. Його обдурив жилет, усвідомив він, нажаханий та розлючений, цупка тканина та вільний покрій приховували її невелику фігуру. Жінка трохи нахилила голову і змахнула дощову воду з лоба.

«Таким швидким,» закінчила вона та посміхнулась.

Необачний зі злості, мисливець _гаркнув _і вистрілив, але тіні ночі належали _їй_ та її племені, а не йому, і як куля пішла в сторону, жінка зникла, обгорнувшись туманом. Останній патрон розвіяв навіть те пасмо імли на рваний білий димок. Та навіть знаючи, що нічого тим не здобуде, у своєму гніві не міг... _не_ буде...

Під навісом, майже невидима у тінях від вітрини з капелюхами, заворушилась білявка. Стискаючи кулак навколо револьверу й зціпивши зуби, Фенріс дивився на місце, де вона... _воно..._ дивилось на нього згори вниз, де _посміхнулось _до нього. Тоді він обережно видихнув крізь зуби, повільно, із шипінням, випускаючи свою злість та розчарування на похмурий та невпинний дощ. Нарешті, більш-менш опанувавши себе, поклав револьвер у приховану кобуру та повернувся до жінки, яка тільки-тільки відкривала свої посоловілі очі, де зачаїлись сліди страху.

«Ходімо,» почав він грубо, не знаю, чи усвідомлює вона щось, «недалеко звідси є лікар».

Вона кивнула. Допоміг їй звестись на ноги. Почекав, доки вона краще закутається в свій чорний плащ, і впевнившись, що жінка зможе стояти сама, повів її на північ, до невеликої контори, ігноруючи вітер, який крізь дощ доніс найтихіший глузливий шепіт.

«_Добраніч, мисливцю». _

-.-.-

«Зламаний дворучник» був відомим не за високу якість житлових умов Насправді, його заледве можна було назвати житлом, окрім того факту, що вузьке, незручне ліжко оточували чотири стіни та дах. Побути на самоті – неможлива річ, через постійний шум, який проникав через підлогу над шинком, та сусідів, які без упину сперечались через якісь дрібниці у вузькому коридорі. Але для жалюгідного втікача гроші давались надто важко, і якщо постій був не зручний, то – _безпечний, _принаймні для нього, а домовласник, доки отримував щотижня свої чотири шиллінги, не задавав зайвих питань.

Після зустрічі з істотою, яка посміхалась йому під дощем, пройшло кілька днів. Один раз приходив Ансо – повідомити про відсутність новин, як щодо жінки, так і її побратимів. Нічого дивного, за його досвіду, зазвичай після подібної зустрічі рідко коли в живих залишались обидві сторони. Надто швидко настало шістнадцяте серпня, а з ним і щорічне свято у Дейсів, і йому довелось утриматись від нічних полювань на користь білих рукавичок та єдиного чорного піджака.

Не те, що він чекав на саму вечірку, чи товариство, - навіть одного разу зустрівши леді Дейс на подібному заході по прибуттю до Лодона, виявив, що вона досить розсудлива, - натомість серед гостей переховувалась його здобич. Хоч родина Дейсів і була давньою та легендарною, навіть у місті повному таких, і вела свій шляхетний рід ще з тих часів, коли на мапах малювали попередження про драконів, їхні багатства з роками розтринькали. Проте, нещодавно, у тисяча вісімсот сімдесятому році, батько леді Дейс - лорд Анвер Дейс - вклав рештки сімейних статків у торгівлю й, вибудувавши міцну дружбу із Східною Європою, подвоїв, а тоді потроїв свої гроші. І тепер Дейси керували величезною міжнародною імперією і, як завше, не забували запросити різних сановників, які могли посприяти торгівлі на їхніх дорогоцінних торгівельних шляхах.

В тому числі Міністра закордонних справ Італії.

Найманий екіпаж вартував чоловікові іще двох пенні та косого погляду кучера, який не очікував ні джентельмена, який вийшов із безладу "Зламаного Дворучника", ані місця призначення. Однак гострого погляду було досить, аби чоловік поспішно відвернувся до коней, а коли екіпаж, неквапливо та погойдуючись, нарешті рушив з місця, Фенріс дозволив собі відкинутись у сидінні та зосередитись на своїй меті.

Після зустрічі із Джуліо Прінетті пройшло майже шість років, але він не сумнівався, що зможе його впізнати. Останнього разу вони бачились на одній віллі в Римі, за п'ять років до того, як Прінетті обійняв теперішню посаду. Як для квітня, погода надворі стояла холодно, ще холодніше – всередині дому, та, хоч Фенріс і провів майже весь вечір у сповнених болем мареннях, надто добре запам'ятався пожадливий вираз, який промайнув обличчям Прінетті наприкінці вечері, коли він, схилившись ближче, ловив кожну привабливу, розпусну обіцянку, які йому шепотів на вухо чоловік на чолі стола, чоловік, який був його госп...

Вуличний хлопчик, сміючись, кинувся їм напереріз. Налякана коняко тонко заіржала, і коли екіпаж різко повело вліво, Фенріса жорстоко вирвало із задуми. Почулось, як кучер заспокоює тварину та лається на малого, який налякав його. Фенріс зціпив зуби, але коней швидко вирівняли направо та із ввічливим вибаченням рушили далі. Відкинувшись у сидінні, чоловік знову опанував себе, але поринути у спогади більше собі не дозволяв. Пізніше буде досить часу, аби поміркувати над тими роками, зараз необхідно дізнатись від Прінетті правду про мисливців, які переслідували самого Фенріса.

Решта дороги промайнула швидко та без подальших інцидентів, і лиш тоді, коли екіпаж виїхав на довгу алею до маєтку Дейсів, Фенріс відчув, як тривога, що залізними обручами стискала його груди, трохи ослабла. Тут шати поступались полюванню, тут блиск коштовностей позначав тільки жертв. Навіть у прирученого вовка залишаються його інстинкти, а прирученим чоловік себе не вважав.

Ні, більше ні.

Екіпаж зупинився серед теплого світла, яке щедро лилось із величезних вікон вздовж усього маєтку Дейсів. Кучера він відпустив - не було грошей, щоб марнувати їх на подорож, яку можна легко подолати пішки наприкінці вечора. Коли слуги відчили двері екіпажу, його обличчя залишалось непроникним, як і в будь-якого аристократа, а поводження так само холодне, зверхнє та ввічливо презирливе, яким колись обдаровували і його. Вже всередині служник прийняв капелюха, і, зціпивши зуби, Фенріс дозволив відвести себе до серця маєтку Десів.

У великій залі зібралось майже вісімдесят гостей, на всіх коштовності, шовки та сліпучі посмішки. Ще більше голосів, які переплітались із мелодією інструментів, лунало крізь відчинені подвійні двері в дальньому кінці приміщення, ніби попереджаючи про необхідність розширити пошуки. Ступаючи під стіну, Фенріс оглядав гостів. Незважаючи на відчинені вікна, у кімнаті вже було тепло, сріблясті та золотаві віяла тріпотіли біля облич жінок. Деякі обличчя він впізнавав, не пригадуючи імен, проте незнайомців було більше, серед вбраних у іноземну форму чоловіків, які схилялись до жінок із коштовним камінням у волоссі, того, кого він шукав, не було.

Повільно він прокладав свій шлях попід стіною, і як завжди, якась частина його прислухалась до уривків розмов, які долітали до нього.

_«Straußenfedern, mir wurde gesagt,»_ розповідала дама чоловікові із блакитним шарфом, перекинутим через плече, величезне пір'я у її зачісці несамовито хиталось.

_«Sehrexotisch.»_

Вкупці хихотіли дві молоді панночки, ховаючись за одним розкритим віялом: _ «Le déchirure dans sa robe est énorme – elle ne l'a même pas remarqué!»_

Перед групою глядачів, які затамували подих, сивий та огрядний чоловік зображав жестами, ніби цілиться у гвинтівку, та надто голосно розповідав: «_El tigre es feroz, pero yo no tenía miedo. Levanté mi rifle y..._»

На останнє Фенріс фиркнув, але залишив малоймовірному мисливцеві його лютого тигра. На вході до великої бальної зали натовп зростав і чоловік на мить зупинився, оцінюючи штовханину чорних фраків, елегантних рукавичок та прикрашених стрічками туфель, й тут його увагу привернув голос збоку.

«Сеньйоре Фенрісе,» промовила леді Дейс, посміхаючись, «як мило з вашого боку прийти».

Цього вечора вона вбралась у золоте, каштанове волосся гарно підібране, й на якусь мить Фенріс відчув вдячність, що дівчина надто вихована, і не витріщається ні на білосніжність його волосся, ні на дві сріблясті лінії, які пролягали через його підборіддя вниз, та зникали під коміром.

«Ваше запрошення було бажаним,» промовив він, ненадовго схиляючись над її рукою. Так, запрошення, хоч, мабуть, не в тому сенсі, який вона мала на увазі...

«Прикро, що мого батька не буде. Вирушив в чергову експедицію по тим шляхам. Ви знаєте, старі руїни, але захоплення таким у нас сімейне. Через кілька днів до нього приєднається і мій дядько».

«Справді?» відповів він, і на її жест пішов слідом в обхід юрби до менших бокових дверей, які одразу вели до бальної зали. Музика тут лунала гучніше, бадьора кадриль зринала над ритмічним тупотінням танцювальних туфель. Гостей може сорок витанцьовувало у два довгих ряди, вилоги чоловічого вбрання так само рясно всипані коштовним камінням та стрічками, як і шиї жінок.

«Вам сьогодні пощастило із товариством».

«Ми важко працювали, щоб мати їх тут,» промовила вона відверто, коли вони проминали пари, які сміючись кружляли в танці. «Я вдячна, що батько довірив мені прийом гостей у його відсутність, та мене більше _втішить,_ коли він повернеться».

«До мене дійшли згадки, що ваша родина має намір розвідувати Середземноморські води».

«Так, пане. Мій батько вважає, що там може вийти непогана торгівля вином».

Оминаючи музик, їм довелось призупинити розмову, доки не відійшли подалі від найгучнішої віолончелі, і тоді Фенріс запитав: «Можливо ви знаєте мого знайомого. Джуліо Прінетті із Мілану?»

Насупивши в роздумах брови, Леді Дейс постукувала віялом по своїй нижній губі.

«Мені знайоме це ім'я. Міністр іноземних справ?»

«Саме так».

«Гадаю, він... _в місті,_ хоча й не певна, чи відвідує він нас сьогодні. Але,» додала дівчина, її обличчя випогодилось, а коли вони наблизились до гурту жінок та чоловіків, які стояли біля широких сходів, з'явилась посмішка. «Якщо вже говорити про знайомих, дозвольте представити вас моїм друзям».

«Леді Дейс...» спробував він, усвідомлюючи, що кожна мить, витрачена на політиканство із аристократами, дасть Прінетті можливість вислизнути, але господиня вже опинилась біля невисокого кремезного чоловіка, вогненно-руда борода якого була заплетена у хитромудрі кіски, у руках той тримав напівпорожній келих вина.

«Перепрошую, дядьку Огрене,» звернулась вона перебиваючи його регіт та торкнулась плеча однієї з жінок у групі, високої, вбраної в темно-червону сукню, облямовану білим та золотим, волосся закручене у високу зачіску...

Чорне волосся підібране навколо блідого, гладенького обличчя, підкреслювало яскраві очі та темні вії, червоні вуста вигнуті у посмішку, яка радше підійшла б для дощу.

«Леді Маріан Хоук,» представила леді Дейс і музиканти ефектно закінчили кадриль.

Найбільший ризик для них двох, як пізніше вирішив Фенріс, полягав саме у ту першу мить, у тій першій секунді, коли його гнів був найчорнішим, а його відчуття обмежились до тієї посмішки та несподіваного сріблястого шипіння ліриуму у його венах. Він побачив, як жінка переступила з ноги на ногу, сухожилля на її шиї смикнулись, набрав повітря в груди... гості ввічливо зааплодували й момент було втрачена. Ніби здалеку долинув голос леді Дейс.

«Із Риму, Маріам. Можливо маєте якихось спільних знайомих».

«Можливо,» промовила істота, яка звала себе Хоук... ніяка вона не леді, незважаючи на титул... знов посміхаючись до нього, «рада нарешті зустрітись із вами, пане».

Вона не подала руки, він не вклонився. Проте леді Дейс того не завважила, тільки засміявшись перепитала: «Нарешті?»

«О, так,» продовжувала Хоук, «досі лиш вночі ми минали одне одного».

Йому пересохло в роті, й довелось двічі ковтнути слину, перш ніж він промовив, але вже спокійно: «Саме так».

Схоже леді Дейс вловила щось у його голосі, бо кинула на нього здивований погляд, але музики вже заграли німецький вальс у мінорі, і несподівано вона взяла руку Хоук у свою.

«Можливо ви зможете переконати її на танець, синьйоре,» запропонувала дівчина, не зважаючи, як смикнулась на ту пропозицію жінка. «Вона так гарно танцює, але так рідко».

Він розкрив рота, але відмова прозвучала раніше. «Дякую, але... переконана, що моя картка повна...»

«Дозволь мені. Ах. як я і думала - зовсім чиста та порожня. Меріам, прошу, один танець».

«Я не нав'язуватимусь нікому із вас,» коротко зазначив Фенріс, розлючений самою думкою, ще більше – що співпадав у цьому з істотою – але перш ніж він зміг висловити протест, леді Дейс піднесла руку Хоук до його грудей, так близько, що стало видно невинну уразливість на обличчі однієї жінки, та неохочу згоду – іншої. Іще одна відмова буде образливою для них двох, і хоч його не займала можливість зачепити за гордість істоти, образа леді Дейс та зв'язків, які вона собою представляла, його _турбувала._ Прінетті ще не знайшовся, і якщо зараз завдати образи Дейсам, то інша можливість може і не трапитись.

«Якщо ви наполягаєте,» напружено промовив він, підставляючи Хоук свою ще напруженішу руку.

Так само неохоче вона прийняла її, а коли поруч з'явилось вільне місце, їх закружляло наростаючим звуком струн та яскравим вихором шовків.

Перші кроки вийшли погано – обоє нещасні та незграбні, але швидко його ноги згадали потрібні рухи, за ними й решта. Виявилось, що всупереч натурі істоти, яку він тримав у обіймах, вона і справді танцювала добре, і добре танцювала із ним. Біла долоня легко лежала на його плечі, низка рубінів із золотом двічі овивала її зап'ястя; іншу він тримав у своїй. Фенрісові здалось, що незважаючи на його власні рукавички, холод пальців проникає навіть крізь лайку.

Нема жилету, щоб приховати її фігуру, ані дощу – розмити вигляд її обличчя. Темна та рясно гаптована сукня видавалась іще темнішою через блідість оголених рук та горла, елементи білого та золотого на плечах та талії не допомагали, й жодна свічка, жодний теплий відлиск міді не могли викликати рум'янця на її щоках. Риси обличчя істоти були досить звичайними, щелепа ледь прямокутна, а ніс трошки задовгий для справжньої вроди, але ж вуста – повні, а яскраві очі майже надто сині, і в її трохи відвернутому обличчі йому побачилось далеке відлуння тієї холодної привабливості, яка торкалась стількох її виду.

_Небезпечна, _думалось йому, ба більше - _смертоносна._

Ніби знаючи його думки, Хоук посміхнулась. У відплату він підняв руку й закружляв жінку під нею, на мить відвертаючи від себе небезпеку тієї посмішки. Та навіть здивувавшись, вона рухалась так само граційно, а коли її пальці знову опустились на його плече, а його долоня - їй на талію, посміхнулась, й ступала ще легше, ніж досі.

«Не сподівалась побачити вас так скоро,» нарешті заговорила Хоук, й акцент видавався не таким виразним, як йому запам'ятався. Чоловік змовчав, натомість спостерігаючи за іншими парами, які кружляли навколо них, й зрештою вона заговорила вдруге.

«Не знала, що ви знайомі із леді Дейс?»

Та все ж він мовчав. Знову обернулась під його рукою, темний шовк плаття описав широку дугу, і знову повернулась до його обіймів. Брова вигнулась із грайливим здивуванням.

«Такий мовчазний?» промовила вона. «Я запам'ятала вас більш... красномовним».

«А я запам'ятав твої зуби на горлі тої бідолашної,» грубо відмовив Фенріс, зачеплений за живе. «Може мені варто попередити про небезпеку господиню? Чи ти вже вкрала трохи життя і в неї?»

Її долоня стиснулась навколо його і... _нарешті... _посмішка зникла. «Я поки сита, сеньйоре,» сказала вона, і щось у тому голосі, одночасно могутнє й небезпечне, пробудило в його венах ліниве передчуття... Втечі? Битви? Він не був певним.

Хоук подивилась на його підборіддя, так, ніби сам ліриум відгукнувся. Тоді Фенріс розвернув їх у несподіваному кроці, і її погляд злетів до його очей.

«Тримай свою цікався при собі, істото».

«У кицьки життів більше, ніж у мене,» відмовила вона не замислюючись, але на його шрами більше не дивилась. «Я не мала наміру вивідувати?»

Чоловік фиркнув.

«Ні?»

«Гадаю, що навіть у мисливця мають бути таємниці, які він хоче зберегти».

«То ви така тактовна, щоб уникати їх».

«Маю таку звичку».

Фенріс знову фиркнув, але цього разу вони розвернулись вдвох, лівою рукою він тримав її правицю за своєю спиною, й нарешті дозволив собі поглянути через плече – жінці у вічі.

«А також тренуєтесь в ошуканстві, _леді_ Хоук».

Знову взявши його за плече, вона трохи відвернула обличчя, погляд на мить зачепився за крихітні золоті шпильки напівприховані у її волоссі. А тоді вона заговорила, тихо, майже нечутно серед гучніших музичних акордів: «Моя матір була графинею Пембуруку».

Знову брехня, але цього разу зі світу, який він знав надто добре.

«Амелли вже чверть століття там не владарюють».

«Саме так, сеньйоре. Мою матір звали Леандрою Амелл, поки її не стало».

Тепер настала його черга відвертати погляд на танцюристів, які кружляли поряд. Біль у її голосі стурбувала, а спогади про чутки, які ходили про те жахливе вбивство, вивели з рівноваги. Але _ні_... він не матиме співчуття до чудовиська, яким вона була... його не схилятимуть солодкі слова з роздвоєного язика.

«З такою гадюкою, як ти під боком, дивуюсь, що вона взагалі визнавала тебе своєю».

Несподівано в очах Хоук спалахнули біль та гнів, а вивертаючись під його рукою, вона надто грубо зіштовхнулась із ним грудьми.

«Смійся наді мною, як хочеш,» різко озвалась вона, «та залиш її дух у спокої. За своє життя вона досить настраждалась і без твого осміяння по смерті».

Він притиснув її до себе ще ближче, сердитий, розлютований її фальшивим смутком та своєю несподіваною чутливістю до нього.

«То давай поговоримо про твою смерть, _Хоук_, чи смерті, завдані твоїми руками. Скількох ти вбила задля своєї хоті? Скільки невинних полягло, щоб втамувати твою спрагу?»

«Жодного,» сказала вона, майже до болю стискаючи його плече. Їхні очі були на одному рівні, знерухомлений правдою, він опинився у полоні її погляду, жорстокого, древнього, який під сяйвом свічок палав ще яскравіше. «З того самого дня, як я перетворилась, ні разу не брала я кров у неохочої душі. З тієї миті, як спинилось моє серце, я заприсяглась, що не візьму чужого натомість».

«Такі чарівні обіцянки,» відповів він, приховуючи уїдливою посмішкою своє сум'яття, усвідомлюючи, що віолончелі грають все швидше, докінчуючи мелодію, «та все ж я чув, як жінка кричала тієї ночі».

«Я дозволила їй побачити мене такою як є,» відповіла Хоук монотонно. «Й пригадайте, пане, як я теж кликала на допомогу».

«Пастка».

«Запрошення. Хотіла зустріти нового лондонського мисливця».

На це Фенріс зціпив щелепи, й, без попередження, міцно стиснув її талію, знерухомлюючи, зупиняючи їх посеред танцюючого потоку.

«То зустріла».

Його голос низький, хватка неподатлива. Повз них мазками чорного, жовтогарячого, блідо-зеленого, сяючи коштовностями, линули інші пари, але він не відводив погляду, доки скрипкова партія не злинула вгору трімфальним закінченням, та жінка не поступалась.

«Чого ти _хочеш_ від мене зараз?»

«Запропонувати роботу,» відповіла жінка в тиші, а в наступну мить зала заповнилась приглушеними оплесками сотень вбраних у рукавички рук.

«Роботу,» повторив Фенріс безбарвним від потрясіння голосом, інші пари навколо почали розходитись, і тоді його зуби зціпились від люті.

«Я не твій _служник_,» виплюнув він, голос глухий від самої люті, «і не раб, якого можна купити та продати, а якщо ти _посмієш_ подумати...»

«Зовсім не це я мала на увазі,» різко обірвала Хоук, та кивком вказала на найближчу стіну. Чоловік дозволив відвести себе в сторону, занадто ошелешений та ображений, щоб висловити якійсь протест. Вона продовжували, чи не помічаючи, чи не переймаючись його відвертим роздратуванням. «Я маю... гаразд… декілька товаришів із... _унікальними_ вміннями. Ми отримали досить важливу роботу на початок наступного тижня, але через певні обставини, мені не вистачає людей».

«І ти запрошуєш..._мене»_.

«Ти добре впишешся. Вже давно в нас не було гарного мечника».

«Тоді в мене був револьвер».

«Я довго спостерігала за тобою,» визнала вона, і Фенріс розривався між гнівом і задоволенням, що їй вистачило такту виглядати присоромленою. «Окрім того, ти рухаєшся, не як стрілок».

Його губи скривились.

«Я радше вирву серце з твоїх грудей».

Хоук задерла підборіддя, доки її погляд не опинився врівень з його очима, а коли заговорила, то спокійно.

«Авжеж, ти можеш спробувати. Та я думаю, що можу запропонувати більше».

«Ти недооцінюєш моє бажання вбити тебе».

«Ти мені лестиш,» відповіла легковажно, та перш ніж він дав волю своєму гнівові, змінила дражливий тон на більш серйозний. «По-перше, це досить добре оплачується. Зацікавлені сторони дійсно... зацікавлені. Нічого протизаконного,» додала вона на його лютий погляд, «але ти мусиш зрозуміти, якщо, не отримавши твоєї згоди, не розкриватиму до кінця всіх подробиць».

«Це коштуватиме тобі значно дорожче за гроші,» вимовив Фенріс. Та зненацька згадав свої зачовгані туфлі, і майже протерті лікті піджака, згадав ночі, проведені в одній сорочці, коли він намагався відчистити кров зі свого жилету. «Я виживав до цих пір, і без твоїх пожертвувань».

Почалась нова кадриль, танцювальний майданчик за ними швидко заповнився. Хоук схрестила руки на грудях, обхоплюючи свої лікті долонями у білих рукавичках.

«Згодна. Також я вповноважена запропонувати тобі краще житло. У "Зламаного дворучника" є якийсь...» вона зупинилась, підшуковуючи слово, «є якась _репутація_, але один із моїх друзів володіє чистим, доглянутим будинком у районі Ламберт, де, як він каже, надасть тобі умебльовану кімнату із гарантією відсутності пацюків та тарганів».

«Ти смієшся наді мною,» промовив він, не бажаючи показати свої несподівані вагання, не бажаючи зізнатись собі у нерішучості. Але... _ні_... він і раніше виживав без грошей, і без житла, й не зважаючи на привабливість пропозиції, не може прийняти милостиню від її племені.

Мабуть побачивши небажання на його обличчі, Хоук, перш ніж він встиг остаточно відмовити, кивком голови вказала на відчинені двері бальної зали, і коли Фенріс озирнувся через плече, побачив невисоку, сивобороду постать Джуліо Прінетті. Той важко оперся на руку своєї свою дружини-француженки, й вони пішли геть.

«Також можу запропонувати допомогу в іншій справі,» тихо сказала Хоук, і Фенріс рвучко повернувся назад, до неї.

«Ти мені завадила. Дозволила йому _втекти..._»

«У будь-якому разі тобі не випала б нагода поговорити із ним. Він хворіє, і молодший із братів Дейс весь вечір від нього не відстав. Але є інші способи отримати потрібну тобі інформацію».

«Звідкіля тобі знати, що мені потрібно?» гаркнув Фенріс, підступаючи ближче, досить, щоб почути, як жінка різко вдихає, відчув, як на її близькість прокидається ліриум у його руках.

«Я знаю, що не тільки на мене полють,» сказала вона йому, й коли нахилила голову, золоті шпильки у її волоссі знову зблиснули. «Я не обіцяю перемогу, але я... _можу _допомогти».

«І якою ціною?» грубо спитав чоловік, вжалений, спаленілий від сорому та люті. «Ще більше смертей? Щоб не зважав на твою натуру та мовчки закопував твої пошматовані жертви? _А може_,» додав із гіркою посмішкою, вражений старим, знайомим розумінням, «це _моєї _крові ти хочеш? Ліриуму в _моїх _венах?» Знову посміхнувся безрадісно та холодно, а коли її погляд опустився до його підборіддя, скривив губи. «Всі ви однакові».

«Не _це _моя ціна,» перебила Хоук, запекло та роздратовано, й від здивування чоловік замовк. Перевівши подих, продовжувала із більшим самовладанням: «Моя ціна така: по-перше, й, мабуть, найважливіше для _мене, _ти облишиш спроби убити мене. Моє серце,» додала вона піднімаючи долоні вгору, щоб випередити його відповідь, «залишатиметься в моїх грудях протягом нашої співпраці. Опісля, я не матиму жодних претензій».

«Це залежить більше від тебе, аніж від мене,» попередив Фенріс. «Я не дозволю тобі вбивати за забаганкою».

«Це зрозуміло. По-друге, ти утримаєшся від вбивства моїх товаришів, чи видачі інформації про них іншим, які їм можуть зашкодити. По-третє,...» вона призупинилась, погляд зробився жорстким, «...ти більше ніколи не говоритимеш про мою матір у такій манері».

«Твої пропозиції завжди містять стільки умов?» спитав чоловік, більше, щоб поглянути на її реакцію, аніж з цікавості, адже він не... зовсім не _обмірковував_ чи пристати на те... не роздумував над можливістю прийняти допомогу одного чудовиська, щоб знищити іншого.

«Зазичай, ні,» визнала Хоук, тоді криво посміхнулась, а її погляд пом'якшав. «Але ж я не вважаю тебе звичайною людиною».

Сумніваючись Фенріс пильно на неї глянув, та насупився. Позаду місце кадрилі заступила алеманда, на віолончелях музики дбайливо вигравали низьку мелодію. Увагу привернув спалах золотого, й він повернувся, щоб побачити як леді Дейз кружляє в танці із своїм дядьком, руда, заплетена борода якого вигравала яскравіше за сукню дівчини, а руці він все іще тримав келих із вином. Лише повернувшись назад, до Хоук, Фенріс усвідомив, що підставив їй спину, нерозважливо, як новачок, і так само безрозсудно. Та все ж, жінка нічого не зробила.

Буде дурнем, якщо довіриться їй, але... без неї, в нього нема шансів.

«Я обміркую це,» нарешті виголосив він, і йому здалось, ніби десь удалині клацнув замок, але чи відкриваючись чи замикаючись, не знав.

«Гаразд,» відповіла вона, а якщо зраділа, то по обличчю не було видно. Поспіхом намацала щось у своїй сумочці. «Ось, візьми» додала, простягаючи білу плоску коробочку, розміром в долоню.

«Що це?»

«Знак моєї вдячності,» пояснила Хоук, скрививши вуста, що на обличчі будь-якої іншої жінки могло означати досаду. «Та подарунок на знак знайомства».

Фенріс майже відмовився, але щось у вигині її брови підказувало, що, так чи інакше, річ опиниться у нього, тому, всупереч своїм побоюванням, узяв коробку та, не відкриваючи, сховав до внутрішньої кишені піджака.

Незворушно Хоук кивнула на його груди.

«Адреса "Повішеного" там також є. Якщо тебе зацікавить кімната, просто надішли Варрику записку. Він подбає про все інше».

«Зрозуміло,» відповів Фенріс силувано. «Як я вже сказав. я подумаю».

«Це все, що я прошу,» промовила вона й після недовгого вагання, відвела погляд, а тоді, повністю розвернувшись в сторону моря шовку та атласу, кинула через плече, «добраніч, Фенрісе».

Той промовчав і жінка пішла.

-.-.-

Винайняти екіпаж коштувало додаткові два пенні, але добре усвідомлюючи свою розгубленість, Фенріс вирішив, що долати пішки пів-Лондону в такий час зовсім не мудро та небезпечно. Поїздка промайнула, як у тумані, коротка, як мить, та довга, як рік, поки він намагався розкласти по поличкам сотні своїх думок; тільки він схилявся до одного рішення, інше закликало його іще голосніше, вказуючи одночасно на дурість та небезпеку такого вибору.

Навіть гармидер "Зламаного Дворучника" не міг його відволікти. Без церемоній проштовхався крізь натовп, зовсім не зважив на гучну сварку в коридорі, і тільки закривши та замкнувши за собою хирляві двері кімнати, згадав про пласку білу коробку, яку істота дала йому в останню мить.

Витягнув із кишені та здер кришку. В наступну секунду він вилаявся та з відразою та люттю пожбурив її на стіл, задихаючись із несамовитої, відчайдушної радості, адже, _звичайно, _саме таким має бути уявлення Хоук про подарунки... _авжеж_ саме це вона мала обрати на честь зустрічі.

Шість срібних патронів, загорнутих у звичайну білу хустинку, та записка:

_До наступної зустрічі._

_Підпис, _

_Дружній вампір_

* * *

Примітки:

*Біблія в українському перекладі від 1962 року

_«Straußenfedern, mir wurde gesagt,»_ - «Пір'я страуса, сказали мені».

_«Sehrexotisch.»_ - «Дуже екзотично».

_«Le déchirure dans sa robe est énorme – elle ne l'a même pas remarqué!» - «Діра у її платті просто величезна – а вона навіть не помітила!»_

«_El tigre es feroz, pero yo no tenía miedo. Levanté mi rifle y..._» - «Тигр розлючений, але я не боявся. Піднімаю гвинтівку…»


End file.
